rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Savario DeVincenzi
Worksheet for Seventeen (LayShad) * Street Name: To be determined * Age (in 2070): 27 * Demographics: Caucasian Male Human * Archetype: Street Sam = Background = Work in progress = Edges/Flaws = Edges * Ambidextrous (No off-hand penalty) * Hawk Eye (+1 Perception Test dice for distant objects, Move all range categories down by 1) * Catlike (+1 die for Infiltration and Shadowing tests, plus the ability to say "catlike" for any trait the PC has) * Linguist (+2 Language skill rating, half time to learn Languages) Flaws * Enemy (The Genovese Mafia family) * Flashbacks (Trigger: stuffed Panda Bear) * Vendetta (Against the Genovese Mafia family) * Wanted (mob contract by, you guessed it, the Genovese Mafia family) = Abilities = * Body 5 * Agility 6 (8 augmented with Muscle Toner) * Reaction 5 (9 augmented by Cyberware, 11 for defending against attacks from Reakt) * Strength 4 * Charisma 2 * Logic 3 * Intuition 3 * Willpower 3 * Essence 1.24 * Edge 2 = Cyberware/Bioware = Cyberware * Datajack * Radar System 4 * Cybereyes Rating 4 ** Thermographic ** Low-Light ** Flare Compensation ** Smartlink ** Vision Enhancement 3 * Retractable Spur Alpha grade (Left arm) * Retractable Spur Alpha grade (Right arm) * Wired Reflexes Rating 2 Alpha grade * Reaction Enhancers 2 Alpha grade * 4.26 Essence total Bioware * Muscle Toner 2 * Trauma Damper * Reakt gene mod * 1.0 Essence, 0.5 Halved = Contacts = * Fixer 2/2 * Arms Dealer 1/2 - Duante, same as Adebola's contact * Local Courier 2/1 * Mr. Johnson 1/5 * Serena Chukumah 1/3 - 15 YO Technomancer daughter of the port master. = Skills = Active * Athletics Skill Group 2 * Automatics 2 ** Specialization Assault Rifle +2 * Blades 4 ** Specialization Cyber Implant Weaponry +2 * Dodge 6 ** Specialization Ranged +2 * Influence Skill Group 1 * Perception 2 * Pistol 2 * Stealth Skill Group 4 Knowledge * Security Systems 3 * Firearm Maintenance and Identification 2 * Lipreading 2 * Genovese Mafia Family 2 Language (All Languages have +2 due to Linguistics Edge) * Italian (N) * English 1 * Yoruba 1 * Chinese 1 * Japanese 1 * Morse Code 1 * Lagos Streetspeak 1 = Equipment = 64840 nuyen shopping list: -Survival Kit -Respirator -Gecko Tape Gloves -Autopicker -Cellular Glove Molder -Keycard Copier -Miniwelder -White Noise Generator Armor Casual Outfit * Lined Coat (6/4) ** Typically worn with Funderwear (see below, adds 8/6) ** Fire Resistance 6 ** Insulated 6 (yes it protects from fire AND cold) Ninja Outfit * Chameleon Suit (6/4) ** Typically worn with Funderwear (see below, adds 8/6) ** Thermal Damping 6 ** -4 on Perception Tests to see him. Funderwear * Form-fitting Body Armor (Full-Body Suit, 6/2) ** Non-conductivity 6 * SecureTech PPP System Leg and Arm Casings (+1/+1) * Forearm Guards (+0/+1) * Shin Guards (+0/+1) * Vitals Protector (+1/+1) Weapons Ingram Smartgun (5P, BF/FA, 32 ammo) 650 nuyen base cost * Default Mods: Gas Vent 2 (2 RC, cannot use with Sound Suppressor), Folding Stock (1 RC), Internal Smartgun, Sound Suppressor (-6 to hear, must turn off Gas Vent) * Ranges (adjusted for Hawk Eye): 40 (Short) / 80 (Medium, -1) / 150 (Long, -3) * Ammunition: ** 2 Clip Regular Ammo (5P) 2R/64 nuyen per clip * Cost to replace: 650 nuyen without ammo * To Do List: None Ares Alpha (6P, -1 AP, SA/BF/FA, 42 ammo) * Default Mods: Special Chamber (2 RC), Smartgun system, Underbarrel Grenade Launcher * Barrel Accessory: Gas Vent 3 * Modifications: ** Chameleon Coating, 2 slots (-4 Conceal, meshes with ninja suit) ** Internal Sound Suppressor 3 slots (-6 to hear, must turn off Gas Vent) * Ranges (adjusted for Hawk Eye): 150 (Short) / 350 (Medium, -1) / 550 (Long, -3) * Ammunition: ** 1 Clip Regular Ammo (6P, -1 AP) 2R/84 nuyen per clip ** 1 Clip EX-Explosive (7P, -2 AP) 12F/420 nuyen per clip Wishlist (to buy): Pretty much everything Miscellany *commlink (Response, Signal, Firewall, System) 1370 to erica *Middle Lifestyle (1 month overdue) *Rating 6 Fake SIN = Karma Log = * 10 karma = Character Goals = OOC IC = Journals =